My Little Niece
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Tragedy Phantomhive terulang kembali! Apa yang akan dilakukan Ciel dan Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s), OC.

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

Fic ini menceritakan tentang 20 tahun setelah kepergian Ciel dan Sebastian.

Selamat menikati ^^

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan bola mata safirnya tengah memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Pemuda dengan tubuh seusia anak 12 sampai 15 tahun itu terus memandang keluar jendala sampai seorang berpakaian hitam menghampirinya.

"Tuan Muda saat-"belum sempat si pria dewasa itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bocah kecil itu memotongya.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan Muda' Sebastian!" katanya.

"Tapi bagi saya anda tetaplah 'Tuan Muda' yang dulu" jawab pria yang dipanggil Sebastian itu.

"Apa? 'yang dulu'? apa aku tidak salah dengar Sebastian?!" bentak pemuda bermanik safir yang telah berubah menjadi merah darah itu, seraya berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah marahnya yang terbilang sangat imut itu.

"Maafkan saya Tuan" jawab Sebastian seraya berlutut seperti biasa di hadapan sang tuan.

"Tidak Sebastian, kau tidaksalah, aku hanya..." kata pemuda yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Ciel Phantomhive kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang telah meninggalkan segalanya, karena perubahan eksistensinya yang sudah bukan manusia lagi.

"Apa anda merindukan 'mereka' Tuan?" tanya Sebastian, pertanyaan yang sederhana, tapi cukup membuat Ciel merasa tertohok.

"Mungkin..." gumam Ciel pelan yang tentu saja dapat didengar oleh butler abadinya itu.

"Tuan mu- eh Tuan, saya dengar Lady Elizabeth mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan anda." kata Sebastian yang sukses membuat Ciel merubah raut wajahnya yang kusut menjadi raut penasaran dan terlihat sekilas kebahagian di sorot matanya yang tengah menjadi safir seperti semula itu.

"Elizabeth, punya anak perempuan? Anaknya mirip denganku? Berarti anaknya itukeponakanku?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah yang sangat polos, yang ditanya hanya bisa anguk-anguk gaje.

"Sebastian ini perintah!..." kata Ciel, sekilas terlihat senyuman mengambang di bibir mungilnya,

"Yes My Lord" jawab sebastian penuh keyakinan sepertibiasanya. Sepertinya Bocchan tercintanya telah menemukan semangatnya kembali, semangat yang sam seperti saat dia menjalankan misi dari ratu yang telah membuat Ciel-nya menderita.

* * *

**~OoO~**

Sementara itu seorang anak perempuan berusia 13 tahun yang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai kecil, terus menghujam air –yang tengah membasahi kaki, yang memang sengaja dijulurkannya untuk menyntuh permukaan air sungai– dengan manik safir, serta rambut kelabu panjang yang dikepang dua itu ikut berpartisifasi menjamah sungai yang tenang itu. Digerakannya pelan kakinya agar air itu sedikit berubah arah dari sebelumnya, wajah yang benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang telah pergi 20 tahun lalu.

"Cicelia, lagi-lagi kau disini?" kata seorang wanita bengan rambut pirang keriting gantungnya.

"Ibu, aku sedang bermain" jawab gadis yang dipanggil itu dengan sangat datar.

"Ciel.." gumam sang wanita saat mendengar jawaban ketus sang anak.

"Ibu, aku bukan Ciel, lagi pula siapa Ciel itu? Aku sering dengar ibu menyebut namanya saat bersamaku" tanya sang anak sambil mendongak guna melihat mata emerald sang ibunda.

Wanita yang bernama Elizabeth Midford sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya, dia terkejut karna anak sematawayangnnya ini menanyakan tentang mantan tunangannya yang tengah tiada –menurutnya–, wajah penasaran sang anak 'pun tak kalah mengejutkannya, wajah yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi sangat mmirip dengan seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang telah meninggalkannya 20 tahun lalu.

Elizabeth sudah tidak tahan lagi pada apa yang dilihatnya ini, tanpa dia sadari tubuhnya bergerak tanpa diperintahkan olehnya.

"Ci... Ci... el..." isaknya yang tengah memeluk tubuh mungil sang anak.

"I... I..bu? Ibu kenapa? A... aku salah ya bu?" tanya Cicelia yang sangat kebingungan dengan perlakuan sang ibu.

"Ti.. dak Cicelia, hanya saja..."Elizabeth tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya.

Cicelia yang mengerti akan kondisi sang ibu, hanya bisa tersenyum dan belas pelukan sang ibu, seraya berkata.

"Tenanglah bu, tidak apa-apa" katanya lembut sambil mengusap rambut sang ibu.

"Lizzie, Cicelia, kalian sedang apa?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut auburn mendekati dua orang perempun yang tengah berpelukan itu.

"Ayah!" teriak Cicelia yang tampak sangat gembira.

"Millan? Kau mencari kami?" tanya Elizabeth yang terlihat merasa bersalah

"Tenanglah Lizzie, aku tidak marah kok, kau ini" kata pria bersurai auburn itu seraya menggendong putri kebanggaannya.

"Eh, hahaha,iya" kata Elizabeth canggung.

Sebenarnya McMillan tau apa yang membuat Elizabeth nerasa bersalah, itu karena Elizabeth masih mencintai mantan tunangannya yang menghilang 20 tahun lalu, sekaligus teman baik Millan sendiri, Millan mengenal Elizabeth karena Edward kakak dari Elizabeth yang mengenalkan mereka, sifat ceria Millan lah yang mampu menenangkan hati Elizabath yang terus bersedih karena kepergian Ciel.

Mungkin bukan cinta yang terus mengikat mereka sampai sekarang, melainkan perasaan tenang dan nyaman apalagi setelah lahirnya Cicelia. Anak mereka satu-satunya yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang berperan besar dalam hidup mereka, karena itulah Elizabeth dan Millan memberikan nama Cicelia pada perempuan mereka itu.

* * *

**~OoO~**

"Hm, jadi itu anak Elizabeth dan McMillan?" tanya seoarang pemuda pada orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Ya, Tuan" jawab orang itu.

"A"Hm, jadi itu anak Elizabeth dan McMillan?" tanya seoarang pemuda pada orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Ya, Tuan" jawab orang itu.

"Ayo pergi Sebastian!" perintah sang tuan pada butler abadinya.

"Yes My Lord"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Fiuh~ akhirnya kelar juga, wah saya gak nyangka bakal ngejodohin Elizabeth sama McMillan, bagi yang belum tau siapa itu McMillan, dia itu adalah teman pertama Ciel di sekolah Weston College.

Hehehe

Tolong minta masukannya ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s), OC.

Genre : Friendship/Supernatural/Tragedy

Rating : T

Summary : Tragedy Phantomhive terulang kembali! Apa yang akan dilakukan Ciel dan Sebastian?

* * *

Balasan Review :

Kim Victoria : hehehehe makasih, saya gak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang suka fic ini *nangis haru*

Hehehe review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"Hm, jadi itu anak Elizabeth dan McMillan?" tanya seoarang pemuda pada orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Ya, Tuan" jawab orang itu.

"Ayo pergi Sebastian!" perintah sang tuan pada butler abadinya.

"Yes My Lord" mereka berdua pun meninggalkan semak-semak yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Ayah, ibu apa kalian melihatnya?" tanya anak yang tengah berada dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Melihat apa sayang?" tanya Elizabeth dan Millan berbarengan, terlihat serabut merah muda menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Tadi disana ada dua orang yang pergi, cepat sekali" kata sang putri Elizabeth dan McMillan.

"Hal itu mana mungkin sayang, tempat ini kan termasuk wilayah pribadi, jadi tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa masuk seenaknya kesini?" terang Millan pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Itu benar sayang, yang dikatakan ayah bener" kata Elizabeth yang ikut membenarkan perkataan suaminya.

"Yah, mungkin aku salah..." gumam sang anak.

"Ayah bagaimana pekerjaan ayah tadi? Apa baginda raja Edward VII menyetujui usul ayah?" tanya Cicelia anak dari Elizabeth dan McMillan.

Walau masih bisa dibilang sangat muda anak ini benar-benar jenius, banyak yang mengira bahwa anak ini adalah Ciel yang terlahir kembali. Diusianya yang baru berumur 13 tahun anak itu sudah sangat sering membantu sang ayah dalam menyelesaikan kasus. Anak bangsawan yang entah bagaimana caranya dalam usia yang ke-10 tahun telah mampu masuk kedalam sistem pemerintahan Inggris Raya, walau hanya melalui ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai komisaris polisi Scotland Yard.

Anak yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa memiliki wajah dan cara pikir yang benar-benar mirip dengan Earl Ciel Phantomhive yang telah menghilang dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Berkat bantuanmu sayang, baginda raja mempercayakan kasus itu pada ayah" jawab McMillan.

Sementara itu beberapa meter dari tempat keluarga bahagia itu seorang anak tengah tertawa geli.

"Hahaha benar juga, Ratu busuk itu telah mati sembilan tahun yang lalu, jadi sekarang anaknyalah yang menduduki posisi pemimpin Inggris Raya" gumam anak bersurai kelebu itu saat mendengar percakapan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh untuk bisa didengar manusia.

"Tuan apa anda akan melakukan-'nya'?" tanya pria yang ada disampingnya.

"Tentu saja, anggap saja kita mengundang gadis itu Sebastian" seringai nakal kini telah menghiasi wajah manis iblis yang terlihat lebih muda itu.

"Tapi bukankah keluarga itu akan segera hancur?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Sebastian.

"Ya, kau benar, tragedi di mansion Phantomhive akan terulang kembali" terlihat raut kesedihan menghiasi wajah si anak iblis yang tadinya tertawa dengan riangnya.

"Anda benar trgedi ini akan mengundang kehadiran iblis baru, apa anda siap tuan muda?" tanya sang butler hitam yang tengah menyeringai pada sang tuan.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Kediaman McMillan pada malam hari, mansion itu adalah mansion warisan yang telah diberikan Ciel Phantomhive pada mantan tunangannya. Mansion itulah yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal keluarga McMillan saat ini.

Malam ini Mansion itu terlihat begitu mengerikan, dua gagak hitam tengah menari dengan bebasnya diatas mansion yang menyimpan banyak tragedi itu. Mansion yang entah mengapa masih bisa berdiri dengan kokohnya setelah berkali-kali mengalami kebakaran besar.

"Ayah, ibu..." panggil gadis bersurai kelabu panjang, sepanjang pinggulnya.

"Kalian dimana?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu trus menyusuri lorong-lorong mansionnya. Sampai dia mendengar teriakkan dari dalam ruang tamu.

"Hen... hentik...kan.." kata pria berambut coklat saat melihat istrinya disiksa didepan matanya.

"Haah...hah. arrgh!." wanita yang ranbut pirangnya tengah dijambak itu hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan saat dirasanya sayatan kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak suami dari sang wanita yang tengah disiksa oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, setidaknya itu karena orang asing itu memakai topeng.

McMillan berlari dan berusaha memberikan tinju terbaiknya pada seorang pisyco yang telah melukai istri dan kakinya.

"Khu khu khu" tawa orang misterius itu, dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan McMillan berusaha menamparnya, namun apa daya luka dikakinya telah menggagalkan usahanya.

"AGRHHH!" erang McMillan saat orang misterius itu menginjak kaki kanannya, tepat dibagian yang luka.

"Khu khu khu, akan saya buat anda lebih menyenangka lagi" kata pria –diketahui dari suara beratnya– misterius itu.

Pria itu mengambil pisau yang ada dibalik jubahnya. Sambil mengeratkan jambakkannya pada kepala Elizabeth dia menusukkan pisau itu pada bola mata kiri McMillan. Lalu menariknnya hingga bola mata itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

"AAARRRGGGGGGHH!" pekik McMillan saat dirasakannya sensasi perih pada mata kirinya.

"Sekarang kiliranmu" kata laki-laki itu.

Dia mengambil gunting yang biasanya digunakan para dokter bedah, dia mulai memotong poni indah Elizabeth dengan sangat beringas, terus memotongnya, sampai saat ujung dari gunting itu hampir menusuk bola mata elizabeth dia menghentikannya.

Lalu dia menurunkan ujung gunting itu sampai, sejajar dengan lehar jenjang Elizabeth. Dengan sangat cepat dia menusukkan guntingnya pada leher Elizabeth dan memotong kulit lehernya. Persis seperti memotong kulit sapi kurban, hanya saja dia memotongnya dengan amat teramat kasar.

Darah segar semakin menghiasi tubuh Elizabeth yang memang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Pria itu kemudian mendekati McMillan dan mengambil sebuah pisau pemotong daging dari balik jubah lusuhnya yang telah tercemar oleh warna darah.

"Sekarang giliran anda, khu khu khu, ayo kita akhiri permainan ini" kayanya.

Dengan amat teramat sadis dia memotong kepala McMillan menjadi dua. Cairan merah dan otak merah muda McMillan mulai menyembur kesana kemari.

Sementara itu gadis kecil yang melihat pembataian orang tuanya hanya bisa terduduk didepan pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit.

Pria misterius itu menyadari keberadaan sigadis kecil, dia lalu membuka pintu itu dengan amat termat kasar. Cicelia dia hanya bisa memandang pria itu dengan tatapan ketakutan terbaiknya.

"Khu khu khu, kita akan bertemu lagi, gadis kecil" kata pria misterius itu dan berlari manuju jendela lalu kabur meninggalkan sugadis kecil yang hanya bisa menangis ketakutan.

"Sekarang giliran kita Tuan muda?" tanya seekor gagak yang telah berubah menjadi manusia tampan dan melirik pada gagak satunya, yang juga berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda manis.

"Ya, ayo Sebastian" kata pemuda dengan surai kelabu itu dan terjun bersama memasuki mansion yang telah tercemar oleh cairan darah.

"Hiks... Ayah... hiks... ibu..." tangis Cicelia saat memandang jasab ayah dan ibunya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, bahkan bernapas 'pun sangat sulut untuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nona Cicelia?" tanya sosok berpakaian hitam yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"T.. teman.. at.. atau mu.. suh?" tanya Cicelia ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Cicelia McMiclan, kami adalah 'teman' kami akan membantumu" kata sosok anak kecil, yang ikut masuk setelah sang butler.

"Si.. si... apa..?" tanya Cicelia, entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa dua orang ini adalah orang baik.

"Perkenalkan saya Sebastian Michaelis butler keluarga Phantomhive" kata laki-laki berpakaian hitam dengan manik merah.

"Phan... tom.. hive?" tanya Cicelia, entah kenapa dia merasa mengenal nama itu.

"Ya Phantomhive, perkenalkan Cicelia, aku adakah Ciel Phantomhive" kata pemuda berambut kelabu dengan manik safir menghiasi sebelah matanya.

Sinar rembulan kini membuat penerangan yang minim detempat itu, mulai lebih terang. Sekarang nampak jelaslah bagi Cicelia, kali ini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Sosok pemuda yang berwajah sama dengan-nya bersama sesosok pria yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah butler dari anak yang tengah tersenyum manis pada Cicelia.

"Ci... el.. Phantom.. hive" gumam Cicelia pelan.

**To be Contiued**

* * *

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya nyelesain chapter ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. *bener-bener gak nyangka* ide muncul tiba-tiba

Wkwkwkw

Hehehe gimana chap kali ini?

Tolong komentar dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
